


Please I’m begging you don’t die

by Smugdendingle



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Upset Aaron, or does he?, robert dies, worried aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-08 23:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14704650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smugdendingle/pseuds/Smugdendingle
Summary: Lachlan pushes Robert off a quarry edge.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr - Smugrobron

“ You alright love? “ 

“ Yeh fine just Robert was supposed to be here 10 minuets ago. “ 

“ Hes probably just running late because of Seb or something. Love. “ 

Aaron smiled but he had no idea that his husband was in the hands of a murderer top of a quarry. 

// 

Lachlan what are we doing up here? 

“ This was the place where you and Aaron crashed wasn’t it? “ he kept pacing in circles 

“ Y-yeh but what’s that got to do with anything? Doesn’t mean you give me a day out where I nearly died. “ 

He smirked “ why are you smiling about? “ 

Lachlan walked towards Robert just staring at him muttering words under his breath. Robert felt uneasy because Lachlan had this look but he couldn’t read his face expression. 

Lachlan why are you looking at me like that? 

The older man felt fear as he stepped back but he was very close to the edge 

to make all the monsters disappear 

He kept saying under his breath

Lachlan was standing face to face with Robert and then suddenly he pushed him backwards Robert fell. 

A scream 

A thud in the water 

Silence 

// 

Aaron waited anxiously in the pub it has been 2hrs, nobody has seen Robert since he left. 

Robert where are you? I’ve been around the whole bloody village to find you and your nowhere to be seen. You better have a good excuse when you come back. 

No answer then.

“ No mum. I’m really worried about him he never ignores my texts or calls. What if Lachlan done something he escaped prison he told the police he called his family “ tears in his eyes ready to fall, you can see the panic in his face 

Honestly love I don’t know but- 

Woolpack phone was ringing she walked to it and picked it up. Her face was full of horror and distress. 

Mum. Mum. What’s the matter? Is it Liv? 

You need to be calm okay 

What is it! 

Someone found Robert bottom of the quarry he’s in hospital its critical 

Aaron bolted out of the door in floods of tears, getting his car driving to the hospital wishing-praying Robert will be okay.


	2. Don’t leave me here by myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We’re losing him   
> Don’t leave me   
> 360 check   
> We’re meant to get officially married   
> 400 check   
> I wanted spend whole my life with you   
> One beep - two beeps   
> Thank god   
> Stable again

Aaron bolted out of the door in floods of tears, getting his car driving to the hospital wishing-praying Robert will be okay. 

He never driven so fast in his life, hes pretty sure he will have quite a lot of fines but he didn’t care about that he needed to know if his Husband will be okay. 

Robert Sugden was brought in. Do you know where he is? 

Who are you to him? 

I’m his Husband 

The receptionist quickly typing on her computer. 

He’s in room 303 

He ran up to Robert’s room as fast as he can, but when he looked through the window he was shocked with what was in front of him. Robert was covered in tubes and wires, bandage around his head, his leg and arm in a cast he looked awful. 

He slowly walked in the room and was met with a loud beeping noise from the side of the bed studying his heart beats. There was another machine next to him with a scan of his brain checking for any abnormal scenes. 

“ Hello, who are you? “ The doctor asked 

“ I’m his husband. Aaron. “ nervously 

Robert is in a deep coma not medically induced one. He has a broken leg and arm. But the main problem is his brain it is swelling because of the impact of the water we are worried about but if it gets any worse we may have to operate and reduce the pressure. 

How would you operate on his brain and reduce the pressure? 

We would have to drill holes in his head to release the pressure- 

“ You can’t do that “ younger man interrupted 

Aaron if we don’t he will die but the chance is quite low but may change in the following days. 

I know you are very worried and you have right to be but he is in the best place. Please don’t worry. 

When the doctor walked out of his room, Aaron let out a sob wishing whoever did this will pay for what they have done. He didn’t hear Victoria and Chas walk in because he was crying hysterically onto their shoulders it had taken full 20 minuets before he calmed down. 

What’s the matter? what’s wrong with him? Chas sounding panicked 

Hes in a deep coma not a medical one, his brain is swelling each passing bloody day and may need to operate put holes in his head and also has a broken leg and arm. 

“ Omg. He will be okay though won’t he? “ Victoria crying silently. Her voice breaking at the end. 

I don’t know. Not even the doctors know . I can’t lose him I love him to much, he can’t die. He can’t leave me here he promised me till we’re 80. 

Another set of tears broke out in Aaron and also Victoria both of them wishing he will be okay, begging he will be back to normal.   
// 

It has been 2 weeks and still no change in him waking up. The doctors say his brain is starting to decrease in pressure but not enough they are still worried and may need to operate on his head which makes Aaron worried as hell. 

Everyone still goes to visit. talking to him than with him, talking about the latest gossip ( nothing really happening) but Lachlan is still on the loose nobody knows that it was him who pushed Robert. 

// 

“ Robert please wake up I know you like your sleep but this is a bit too much now “ small smile creeped on to his face. 

Remembering that one Sunday morning when Robert stayed in bed all day because he couldn’t be arsed getting out of bed ( “ Rob come on you can’t stay here all day “ laughing at Robert’s face poking out of the blankets “ yeh well I am it’s a Sunday I can be a lazy sod if I want to “ whisky smirking-“ I think my beautiful husband should join me. “ flirtation filling his voice whilst raising his eyebrow ) 

Tears bricked his eyes because he may never have that again. Only memories never having the real thing again. 

“ I love you so so much you know, i feel I don’t always show it but I do. “ grabbing the older man’s arm “ that’s why you need to wake up so, I can show you how much I love you. We got married you can’t just leave me “ kissing his knuckles 

Liv shes been worried whilst shes been in Ireland but she’s coming tomorr- 

Robert flatlined the sound filling the silent room 

Robert! No you don’t do this to me you can’t leave. 

You need to leave now - no. No. I can’t he needs me 

You need to get out now 

Aaron was standing outside the room hearing the sounds of the heart monitor going flat. The nurses trying bring Robert back. 

“ Aaron? What’s going on? “ Victoria’s voice taking him out of his thoughts 

“ He just flatlined and now the doctors are trying bring him back” tears running down his face not bothering to wipe them away 

We’re losing him   
Don’t leave me   
360 check   
We’re meant to get officially married   
400 check   
I wanted spend whole my life with you   
One beep - two beeps   
Thank god   
Stable again 

The doctor comes out of the room looking relieved. “ Robert’s heart failed because of the pressure on his head, because his heart couldn’t carry on but now we’re certain he won’t flatline again but do need to operate as fast as we can. “ 

Both Aaron and Victoria blow out a breath nodding to the doctor and thanked him as she walked away. 

“ Never do that to me again. Okay when you wake up your never leaving my side again. “ kissing the older mans forehead being careful of the wires and tubes 

“ Same here your never leaving us okay. Just wake up and stop being a lazy bugger “ she said with sadness in her voice but trying to bring humour into the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna post daily with these chapters because i got nothing else to do haha hope that’s okay x the medical information i just made up probably won’t be right sorry about that. 
> 
> I hope you’re all enjoying this, sorry if there is any mistakes.


	3. Come back to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your heart stopped. I thought I lost you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a comment telling me the proper medical name for Brain surgery ( ty again x ) I was going edit it but then I didn’t know how to word it so I’ve left it as it is. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and hope I’m not boring any of you..

“ How is he doctor? “ Aaron jumped from his sitting position next to Robert for the last 3 weeks 

Hes doing very well the swelling is going down which means we don’t have to operate. But we don’t understand why hes not waking up which is bit worrying but all patients have their own ways of getting better. 

So he won’t die will he? He won’t have brain damage. 

We are certain he won’t die because of the brain is normal size there won’t be anything to worry about. I’m sorry I have to go 

// 

Couple of hours have passed with Aaron leaving to go home have a shower, sleep and eat but coming straight back. 

Victoria is left at the hospital reading to Robert from the newspaper and wishing he’ll wake up because everyone is worried and we still don’t know what happened on that day. 

“ there isn’t really much going on in the village pretty boring. Aaron’s worried about ya even Chas never thought that “ Small chuckle whilst handing the older mans hand 

Liv has been worried about you she was going to come back, here but she got stuck in Ireland has to help with Sandra. 

Rob did you just squeeze my hand? Do it again. 

// 

All I feel is pain all over my body, I hear a woman’s voice saying something but I can’t make out whats shes saying. I feel her squeezing my hand, I try to squeeze back but I feel so weak. 

// 

Rob come on wake up 

// 

I feel I have more strength now in my body I try to open my eyes but the light is too bright I squint my eyes shut I can’t do it. It hurts too much, I try again there are loads of people staring at me which makes me panic because I’m in a bed with bright lights and someone touching my arm. 

I don’t know where I am 

When I finally open my eyes properly I see Victoria and I think doctors and nurses? 

Mr Sugden nice to finally meet you 

I give her a look which basically says ‘ please shut up I’m in pain, I’m not pleased to meet you ‘ but I just smile back 

You have been in a coma for about 3 weeks. You were in a deep coma and your brain was swollen that bad we were deciding to operate ( I give the doctor a shocked look ) but we didn’t because the swelling reduced which was lucky for you. You have a broken leg and arm but they will heal over the next few months. 

I’m okay though? 

Yes you are perfectly fine you can leave in the next couple of days 

Thank you doctor 

Oh Robert everyone was so worried about you. How did you end up in the water in the quarry? Aarons been thinking the worse he was think- 

“ Robert! Your awake. How long have you been awake for I can’t believe I missed it “ Aaron rushes over to me gives me a tight but soft hug kisses me on the forehead 

“ Literally just woken up 5 minuets ago you didn’t miss much “ I give him a smile and a chuckle I give him a kiss on the cheek 

“ I’ll best go leave you two to talk” she gives me a hug and kiss on the cheek walks out of the room 

“ Robert I’ve been so worried about you. Your heart stopped I thought I lost you for good. “ my voice cracks a little bit at the end 

“ My heart stopped? But I’m okay now though just got couple of broken bones “ I smile at him 

after couple of minutes silence of hugging each other and sharing little pecks of kisses. Aaron starts to tense beside me which makes me bit nervous 

You okay? 

Yeh I’m fine but I need ask you something okay and I want you to be hundred percent honest okay? 

I nod in agreement 

When you were in the quarry did you mean to fall? I thought you’ve been happy with me- 

No. No, Aaron I didn’t do it on purpose so don’t think like that okay. I’ve been happy when I’m around you. 

“ Good because I don’t know what I would do if you felt like that “ feel emotional again “ how did you get there and how did you fall? Why it doesn’t make sense “ 

“ I was going to my car but then someone banged the back of my head and when I woke up I was in a car and it was Lachlan he kept muttering under his breath about different things really odd behaviour. “ I feel my chest going tight but the younger man relaxing me with soothing circles on my back 

I kept saying why I’m I here but he just smiled at me and said “ make the monsters disappear “ he drove into the quarry and he got me out and started pacing in circles and saying that’s where we nearly died. 

then he suddenly just started walking towards me kept staring at me muttering the same thing again- again and again. Then he just froze on the spot stood face to face with me and then pushed me backwards i saw my life flash before my eyes I kept thinking that I didn’t say ‘ I love you ‘ that morning and that’ll be the last time you saw me “ I just burst in tears just talking about it has brought back horrible memories


	4. We’re safe now

I felt all the emotions hit me at once, that day 3 weeks ago I nearly lost my love of my life and nearly lost him again when his heart stopped.

I just burst in tears whilst holding my husband, both of us crying in each other’s arms. The realisation hitting us that we would be separated forever if Robert didn’t pull through. 

We carried on hugging each other and eventually we feel asleep in each other’s arms. 

Robert was being discharged from the hospital because there wasn’t any need for him to stay but only needed to come to back to check on his arm and leg. 

He was unusually quiet which worried me because he was usually more full of spirit than this quite of a man. 

Your very quite aren’t ya, Everything okay? 

Just thinking about stuff 

I nudged his leg it’s are way of getting the other to talk 

What if Lachlan comes back and finishes the job? What if he does something to you or Liv or Seb I couldn’t cope if anything bad happened to you 

His voice is full of panic, worry and emotion, tears filling his eyes till his eyesight goes blurry. 

“ Nothing won’t happen okay. We have all the Dingles to protect us “ both of us have small smirks forming “ and if he even dares to come near us it’ll be the last thing he does. “ I give the older man a gentle kiss on the head 

His response is a simple okay 

all the worry leaving his body 

// 

We eventually get back to the Mill whilst driving there the drive was quite but comfortable taking in the scenery and peace of quite. 

It started to get late because of the drive and listening to the doctor talking about how to clean the dressing if he doesn’t want keep going back to the hospital. 

But both of us just wanted to get back and relax and that’s what we did laying on the couch eating takeaway food whilst watching Tv but we weren’t really watching we were just staring at each other and kissing and hugging and made our way up the stairs to go to bed after stressful few weeks we just wanted to be content in each others company. 

// 

Following morning the house was quite when they woke up which is odd because Liv usually made loads of noice and Seb would be screaming his head off but today it wasn’t and they were enjoying it till there was a knock on the door. 

Mr Sugden can we please speak to you inside. 

E-Er sure everything okay? 

We found Mr white dead this morning it would look like he was hit by a car and left. 

Dead. Are you sure? 

Yes. We identified him because he had his wallet and phone with him on the side of the road. 

We only wanted to tell you because he has no family only his auntie but shes currently in a coma. We have to go, bye. 

Aaron walked down the stairs “ why were the police here? “ 

Lachlan is dead someone hit him and left him by the side of the road. 

Good it’s what he deserves after what he did to you and his family. I may not like them but they didn’t deserve that. 

They didn’t deserve to be killed by their own flesh and blood. But at least he can’t come back to us. 

As they both carried on with the day Robert brought some flowers and put them on Chrissie’s and Lawrence’s graves to show respect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit rushed but I didn’t want it to droin on. I’m really crap which endings, I’m sorry if you’re not happy reading it also most of you might of wanted Lachlan to get arrested but again I didn’t want the story to go on forever I hope your okay with the ending.

**Author's Note:**

> Want me to carry on or leave it?


End file.
